Under the Bed
by Black.Thorns.and.White.Tears
Summary: [oneshot] Duke and Serenity have been dating for a few weeks and have been keeping it a secret. What happens when Joey finds out? [challengefic from my english teacher][The plot bunnies have attacked me!]


Title: Under the Bed (for lack of a better title. -sigh-)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: oneshot Duke and Serenity have been dating for a few weeks, and have been keeping it a secret. What happens when Joey discovers the truth? Challengefic from my english teacher when I complained about being bored in class. Theme: 'under the bed'.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-oh, yadda, yadda, yadda…

**2398423965245722365923525635695730326441605605823456235637561089165**

A faint knocking sound alerted Serenity to her guest and she hurried over to the window to open it. After unlocking the latches and sliding the glass pane up, she whispered, "Alright, come on in."

Duke climbed from the tree branch he had been sitting on, through the window into Serenity's bedroom. Landing softly on the plush carpet, he closed the window behind him and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Aren't you worried that your brother is going to catch me eventually?" he said with a smirk.

"Don't worry, he's out at the grocery store right now," she replied.

"If I had known that, I'd have used the front door."

Duke and Serenity had been dating for a few weeks, and knowing the reaction they would get from Joey, decided to keep it secret. Duke always climbed up the tree next to her room and came in through the second-story window. Ususally he would come over later in the evening but he had a meeting that night, so he decided to arrive a bit early.

They sat together on Serenity's huge, fluffy, pink bed and talked about recent events and made plans for the coming weekend for almost a half hour. There was a moment of silence as they relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

Duke turned to look aT Serenity as she sat up and crawled over towards him. She sat herself down in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a soft kiss. She smiled and turned around to face the older boy, kissing him back. Duke hadn't realized Serenity had been pushing him backwards until his head hit the pillow. 

Their lips broke apart, only to return a moment later. Duke's hand wandered to the top button of Serenity's shirt and hesitated, wondering if she was ready. Serenity pushed their bodies closer together, giving Duke a silent signal.

He undid the buttons on her shirt quickly, sliding the thin fabric off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Serenity started tugging at his shirt as well, desperately wanting to be rid of the rough fabric. They broke the kiss as Duke helped her pull the shirt over his head. She threw it to the floor and their lips were crushed together once again.

**Meanwhile…**

Joey sighed as he set the numerous bag of groceries on the counter.

"Man, that's the last time I walk all the way home from the grocery store. Next time I'm takin' the bus."

He was just about to put the newly-bought food away when he spotted Serenity's bookbag lying by the stairs. He picked it up and walked upstairs to give it to her. As he approached his younger sister's door, he knocked.

"Hey sis, are ya in there?" he called through the door.

Duke and Serenity broke apart immediately in shock and panic. Serenity jumped off the bed and rummaged around for a shirt to put on.

"I'm just doing some homework, just a minute!" she half-yelled at Joey in panic as she pulled T-shirt over her head.

"But Serenity, I'm holding your bookbag," he said as he pulled on the door handle, "Why is the door locked?!" he yelled, becoming agitated.

Serenity pulled the door open hurridly and put on a smile.

"Well, you can't be too careful when your home alone," she said with a nervous laugh, "Thanks for bring my bookbag up Joey."

She tried shutting the door but Joey stepped into her room before she was able to.

"Well, while I'm here I might as well bring some of your clothes down to the washing machine."

Joey began wandering around her room, gathering up spare articles of clothing in his hands.

"Joey, you really don't have to, I'll do it myself," she interjected, becoming more anxious by the moment.

"No problem, I got it," he said as he was about to exit.

Sadly, Serenity breathed her sigh of relief too soon because Joey had spotted a rather peculiar item lying near the foot of the bed. He bent over to pick up an item of clothing somewhat resembing a black T-shirt.

As he grabbed the shirt another hand reached out to try and snatch it back, then realizing it had made a fatal mistake, retreated back under the bed. It only took about two seconds for Joey to realize who the owner of said hand was. Unfortunately, the rest of the neighborhood was also about to discover this as well.

Joey's face became contorted with rage and Serenity could see the veins pulsating in his forehead like wriggling worms as his face turned a shade of red that would have made a tomato look pale. The teen girl covered her ears, for she knew what was going to come next.

"**DEVLIN!"**

Needless to say, Duke and Serenity were probably not going to be seeing each other for a very, very long time.

Owari.

**23798572398270587250317410292849202883732857527324071047134386298562**

Please be kind my lovelys, this is my first SerenityxDuke fic, and I don't think it was that great. Funny perhaps, but it could have been written better. Please leave a nice review and I will make sure to give you cookies. : ) Arigato!!

BT&WT


End file.
